


Feliz aniversário

by yaniishere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Surprise Party, Surprises, just a happy moment
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniishere/pseuds/yaniishere
Summary: Neil resolver fazer uma festa surpresa para Andrew e Aaron ao descobrir que o aniversário deles é daqui a apenas uma semana, pedindo a ajuda das outras raposas para que tudo saia perfeito.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & The Foxes, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Feliz aniversário

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz aniversário, Andrew e Aaron!  
> Eu queria fazer algo pra celebrar o aniversário dos gêmeos e acabou que saiu isso. Foi algo escrito bem rapidinho sem muito planejamento mas espero que tenha ficado ao menos aceitável.

Andrew e Aaron nunca comemoraram o aniversário de maneira tradicional. Enquanto um era totalmente avesso a qualquer tipo de festa, parabenização ou troca de presentes, o outro mal se importava com a data. Ao menos as coisas eram assim nos anos que antecederam a chegada de Neil. Uma semana antes do aniversário dos gêmeos, Neil convoca todo o time para uma reunião secreta enquanto Kevin e Nicky estavam no Edens com os dois. 

\- Vamos fazer uma festa surpresa para eles! - Neil anuncia a todos como se fosse a ideia mais brilhante que teve em toda sua vida. 

\- Por que faríamos isso? - Allison é a primeira a se pronunciar. - Todos sabem que eu amo uma boa festa e fico sempre feliz em organizá-las mas realmente não entendo porque eu deveria gastar meu precioso tempo com os dois. 

\- Achei que você tivesse finalmente superado essa rixa idiota. - o ruivo fala já um pouco desanimado, considerando que a garota era parte importante do seu plano.

\- Olha Neil, a gente entende que você tá querendo fazer uma coisa legal por eles mas você sabe que eles vão gostar de uma festa? Não parece muito a cara deles, sabe? Nunca vi eles comemorando nada, tanto que eu nem sabia que tava tão perto até você contar. 

\- Eu acho que eles não gostam muito de aniversários, mas eu acho também que eles nunca tiveram muitos motivos pra gostar. Eu não pensei em nada muito grande, seria só aqui no dormitório mesmo, mais precisamente no terraço. Eu ia comprar algumas daquelas luzinhas, bebidas, uns salgadinhos ou pizza e quem sabe um bolo. - Neil dá de ombros se sentando no sofá mais próximo - Era só uma ideia, mas acho que tudo bem se vocês não quiserem participar. 

\- Eu posso te ajudar se quiser. - a voz baixa de Renee reverbera - Mesmo que eu não ache que Andrew seja muito fã de festas, não acho que ele vá se incomodar se souber que foi você que organizou tudo. Ainda não sei exatamente como você sempre o convence das coisas, mas você consegue um tipo diferente de atenção dele. 

Neil sorri e acena em concordância, em seguida encarando os outros veteranos. Dan tem as sobrancelhas franzidas e Matt encara Renee como se ela tivesse acabado de contar um segredo obscuro. Allison encara o celular e digita furiosamente antes de desligar sua tela e largar o aparelho no sofá. 

\- Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso então. - a loira diz e se levanta - Mas vamos fazer direito e vai ser do meu jeito. 

\- Não exagera muito Alli, é pra ser uma coisa pequena. - Dan fala pela primeira vez - E ainda nem sabemos se realmente podemos fazer algo no terraço já que é meio que uma área comum. 

\- Eu posso dar um jeito nisso, sem problemas. E “coisas pequenas” não são exatamente minha praia então não posso prometer nada. Neil, - ela se vira e encara o garoto que a fita com os olhos brilhando de animação - esteja com seu celular ligado essa semana porque vou te encher de mensagens sobre os preparativos e não ouse me ignorar, certo?

\- Certo! - ele diz rindo e bate uma continencia desajeitada enquanto a menina sai do cômodo olhando para o aparelho novamente em sua mão. Ele se vira para os restantes e estala a lingua. - Eu acho que me meti em algo maior do que eu tava esperando, né? 

Todos concordam silenciosamente e em seguida explodem em risadas. 

O dia chegou e Neil convence Andrew a sair com ele para comprarem novos equipamentos de exy. O combinado era que Katelyn seria quem enrolaria Aaron durante o dia para que os outros pudessem arrumar tudo no dormitório sem que nenhum dos dois desconfiasse, mas a parte realmente difícil tinha ficado para Neil: fazer com que Andrew não desconfiasse de nada. 

Parados no enorme corredor, o mais alto encara algumas ombreiras pesadas e as vira de um lado para o outro fingindo analisar realmente sua qualidade. Andrew, com o ombro apoiado na prateleira ao lado de Neil, o encara com desconfiança. Ele já sabia o que estava acontecendo, não precisava de muito para entender quais eram os planos do garoto que teve o celular vibrando quase como um vibrador de verdade durante toda a semana, o que começou logo após descobrir quando era a data de seu aniversário. 

De primeira, pensou em simplesmente dizer a ele que não queria nada daquilo, mas vendo como o ruivo estava animado, mais sorridente e motivado que o normal, deixou que a farsa se desenrolasse. Ele estaria mais que satisfeito em ter sido acordado somente com a voz suave do garoto que o desejava feliz aniversário e o enorme pote de seu sorvete favorito que agora já estava quase pela metade no congelador de sua cozinha. 

\- Por quanto tempo vai ficar encarando isso? - o mais baixo questiona já com menos paciência depois de ver Neil encarando as peças por quase vinte minutos - Elas são todas iguais, compre qualquer uma. 

\- Claro que não são. Olha, - Neil pega dois pares da prateleira, que parecem quase idênticos - o peso é diferente e a resistência também. Eu sei que a cor não importa tanto assim mas essa é mais fosca, tá vendo? - ele aproxima um deles de Andrew - Acho que a outra deve ser um pouco mais confortável, mas como eu disse, essa aqui é mais resistente. Não sei o que seria melhor…

Andrew começava a se arrepender por ter decidido fingir que não sabia de nada. Revira os olhos enquanto Neil continua encarando a prateleira. O celular do ruivo começa a tocar e ele se atrapalha enquanto tenta o tirar do bolso, quase deixando o aparelho cair. Troca poucas palavras num volume baixo na tentativa de fazer com que Andrew, totalmente desinteressado e apenas querendo que tudo fique pronto logo para que possam voltar para os dormitórios e acabar logo com isso, não escute. 

Quando desliga a ligação, pega rapidamente a coisa mais próxima - algumas faixas - e se aproxima de Andrew tentando disfarçar um sorriso. 

\- Vamos, vou levar só isso. Acho que vou voltar com Kevin aqui outro dia pra ele me ajudar a escolher a melhor, não quer gastar meu dinheiro atoa. 

O loiro apenas concorda com a cabeça e eles seguem para o caixa. Neil não consegue parar quieto. Talvez seja a ansiedade correndo por suas veias ou um pouco de medo de que Andrew odeie a surpresa preparada e sequer queira participar. Sua preocupação também passa por Aaron, mas de forma mais superficial, já que ele tem a namorada do garoto ao seu lado para apoiá-lo, sabendo que ele cederá mais fácil com ela. 

No caminho de volta para a torre, Neil não tira os olhos do celular. Digita devagar pela falta de prática, mas mantém os olhos focados a cada vez que o aparelho vibra em curtos espaços de tempo. Andrew se questiona pela décima terceira vez no dia o que o levou a simplesmente aceitar o terrível destino que o aguarda, mas se lembra quando vê Neil sorrindo e mordendo o canto da boca ao perceber que estão estacionando. Ele envia uma última mensagem e guarda o celular no bolso entrando no prédio. 

Andrew segue normalmente em direção ao seu próprio quarto, se senta no sofá e pega o livro que deixou sobre a mesa de centro antes de saírem de casa. Ele poderia negar, mas está curioso para saber que tipo de desculpa o mais alto vai tentar usar para tirá-lo de lá e fazer com que o siga até o local da comemoração. Com o canto da visão, Andrew observa Neil andar de um canto a outro do apartamento até se aproximar dele com a cartela de cigarros em mãos. 

\- Podemos ir no terraço? - fala mostrando os cigarros. 

\- Você sabe que pode fumar na janela do quarto. - Andrew responde sem tirar os olhos do livro mas não verdadeiramente lendo nada. - Por que quer subir?

\- Eu não quero fumar, quero só acender o cigarro, e eu gosto mais da vista lá de cima. - ele tenta. 

\- E não pode ir sozinho? - o loiro diz fechando o livro em seu colo e finalmente encarando os olhos azuis a sua frente. 

\- Andrew, por favor, podemos subir para fumar? - Neil tenta usar seu ultimo recurso.

Os colegas de equipe costumam dizer que basta Neil “perguntar” que Andrew facilmente aceita o que quer que seja. Por mais que o garoto sempre negue e se recuse a acreditar que tem esse poder sobre o outro, nesse instante ele espera que todos estejam certos. Os pelos de sua nuca estão arrepiados e ele sente suas pernas tremendo, o que é irônico de se imaginar considerando que ele é o mesmo garoto que desafiou a máfia japonesa em rede nacional, ou ao menos uma pequena parte dela. 

\- Tudo bem. - diz Andrew se levantando e o seguindo porta a fora em direção as escadas. 

Neil solta o ar que sequer sabia que estava prendendo. Se soubesse que passaria tanto nervoso e que toda a semana seria tão estressante, talvez tivesse repensado sua ideia sobre como fazer a festa. Talvez tivesse feito algo mais simples, algumas bebidas e um bolo de sorvete para ser comido quase todo pelo loiro. 

A cada degrau que subiam o coração de Neil parecia bater mais rápido. Ele confiava em Allison para organizar tudo, e em Renee para não deixar que as coisas saíssem do controle, mas ainda se preocupava com que tudo fosse exagerado demais ou que Andrew simplesmente não ligasse para nada daquilo e voltasse para o quarto assim que entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

O loiro abre a porta e é surpreendido por todas as raposas ali gritando em uníssono “feliz aniversário”. Aaron também está lá com sua namorada e, por incrível que pareça, um sorriso no rosto enquanto segura seu copo com um líquido verde fluorescente. O sol se põe ao longe iluminando o espaço em uma luz dourada fazendo Andrew considerar esse um dos poucos momentos dignos de serem lembrados. Neil encosta levemente a ponta de seus dedos na lateral da mão de Andrew e se surpreende quando tem seus dedos entrelaçados. 

Renee se aproxima com dois copos em mãos e entrega um pra cada um dos meninos ainda parados na porta. Sorri para Andrew e o deseja um feliz aniversário. Na mente do garoto, ele não precisava disso. Não precisava que desejassem nada a ele se já o estavam fazendo ter o melhor aniversário de toda sua vida. As pessoas com quem ele se importava e mantinha por perto - Neil, Aaron, Kevin, Nicky - estavam todas ali e pareciam felizes e isso era mais do que ele poderia pedir.

O treinador entra acompanhado de Abby e Betsy, que sorri segurando um enorme bolo com velas já acesas. Em coro, todas as pessoas ali presente começam a cantar _parabéns pra você_ em tons diferentes e desafinados, com palmas desordenadas e confusas. Para todo lado que olha vê pessoas sorrindo e aplaudindo algo que nunca julgou merecer tal atenção. Celebrando uma vida que sequer era própria. Mas ao seu lado estava Neil, brilhando mais que todos sob as pequenas luzes penduradas por todos os cantos que iluminavam a noite que caía. O céu estrelado sobre eles quase seria capaz de enganar Andrew se ele não tivesse o próprio Sol parado ao seu lado, quente e belo do jeito mais puro possível. 

A música alta grita nos ouvidos das poucas pessoas presentes - que em algum momento deixam de ser poucas e se tornam dezenas - enquanto todos bebem e se divertem. Neil e Andrew se esgueira para a saída depois de algumas horas, ambos cruzando apenas o olhar com Kevin como um aviso de que estão indo. De volta ao dormitório, ambos se jogam na cama de Andrew, deitados um de frente para o outro sem se tocar. O ruivo se aventurou tomando um copo de bebida alcoólica que sequer sabia o que era só para acompanhar o namorado em um brinde proposto por Kevin, então tinha visão um pouco turva pela sua baixa tolerância. 

Andrew observa o garoto piscar forte e várias vezes enquanto tenta ajustar a visão e não se contém em dar um sorriso. Neil não entende mas o acompanha com uma risada baixa. Ambos estavam incrivelmente felizes. O mais alto estava feliz por finalmente conseguir fazer algo para Andrew e por ter ao menos tirar um sorriso seu, mesmo que rápido e disfarçado, e em vê-lo se divertindo, conversando e realmente interagindo com outras pessoas sem ter a sensação de que aquilo era uma tortura. 

Andrew se sentia feliz por ter Neil ao seu lado. Por ver o garoto se esforçando para deixá-lo bem e confortável não importa qual seja a situação. Por saber que ele é um dos responsáveis por tentar ajudar a relação precária que teve durante tanto tempo com seu irmão e que está melhorando a passos lentos por sua influência. Por querer que ele seja feliz e se sinta amado mesmo que ambos saibam que não precisam realmente dizer isso. 

\- Sim ou não? - Andrew pergunta aproximando seu rosto do de Neil, ficando a poucos centímetros de distância. 

Os olhos dourados fixos na boca do outro esperando apenas uma confirmação. 

\- É sempre sim com você, Andrew. 

Os dedos longos de Andrew encontram a pele do rosto de Neil e acariciam levemente a bochecha antes do dedão contornar os lábios do garoto. 

\- Acho que tenho sorte então. - fala antes de beijá-lo. 

Um beijo calmo, suave e doce. Andrew aproxima seu corpo do de Neil e interrompe o beijo. Passa os dedos pelo cabelo do garoto, a ponta do indicador pelo contorno de sua orelha e volta a repousar a mão sobre seu rosto, acariciando-o. 

\- Posso te tocar? - Neil pergunta não desviando os olhos dos que o encaram. 

\- Sim. 

\- Abraçar? - Neil confirma. 

\- Sim. - Andrew responde mais uma vez. 

Então ele o faz. Neil se encaixa em Andrew com o rosto na curva se seu pescoço e os braços ao seu redor. Ele fecha os olhos e sente o mundo balançar com as batidas do coração do outro contra o seu próprio, sincronizadas num ritmo lento e calmo. Ambos estavam em casa e nada mais importava ou poderia atrapalhar aquele momento. O melhor aniversário que Andrew já teve.


End file.
